gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gearspedia:What Gearspedia is not
Gearspedia is first and foremost an online encyclopedia for all things related to Gears of War series, and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality Gears of War encyclopedia in a spirit of mutual respect. Please avoid the temptation to use Gearspedia for other purposes, or to treat it as something it is not. What Gearspedia is not Gearspedia is not a fanfiction site Gearspedia is designed for the incorporation of Canon from the Gears universe. Its users and administrators work hard to ensure that every article contains information that has been officially recognized to exist in the Gears of War world. Many people on the site are working on fanfiction of their own, but fanfiction items themselves do not have a place among Gearspedia's articles. You are to put your fanfiction on either your User Page or on Gears of War Fanon. Gearspedia is not a speculative forum The intrigue behind the Gears series is its mystery; there is a great deal of the storyline that has not been revealed to the world. Epic Games, now known as The Coalition, developers have promised to continue making products that add more details to that storyline. Because of this, many Gearspedia articles contain speculation as to the nature or actions of certain characters or storylines. However, Gearspedia articles are designed to display information, not speculation. If you have a theory about something related to the Gears of War universe, the best place to put it would be in the Talk Page of the article. This way, various speculation on the article can be left to a minimum; lots of speculation on an article page makes it long, confusing, and counterproductive. Gearspedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information The content of Gearspedia is based entirely of items that have been mentioned in the Gears of War universe. Though there are many potential items that could be included in Gearspedia, they are not added because this may clash with future developed storylines. Gearspedia is not a social network Gearspedia is a reference wiki for all things related to Gears of War. It is an interesting project and is always growing. Please remember that users are here to contribute and get information, not to socialize. Therefore, please keep all comments on the discussion pages of articles on the topic of the article. If you wish to talk to another user outside of Gearspedia, give them a way to contact you that does not interfere with the project pages, such as on their talk page. Gearspedia is not Wikipedia Gearspedia is not Wikipedia or Wookiepedia or any other Wiki site. Gearspedia is an independent Wiki and it follows its own set of guidelines as outlined in the section. Gearspedia sometimes takes ideas from larger and more developed Wikis, but Gearspedia policy is always the highest authority on this website. Gearspedia is not a democracy Like virtually all wikis, Gearspedia is not a democracy or a dictatorship. The Administrator have the right to do what they see fit for the benefit of Gearspedia. Only the Administrators and Bureaucrats can make official policy. However, the community voice are not to be left unheard. Gearspedia is not a soapbox Gearspedia is not a website for individual opinions on any subject. Gearspedia's articles are to be completely neutral on every subject, conveying all information available, and nothing more. Any creation of articles or editing of existing articles to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consist of personal opinions on a topic will be immediately reverted or deleted. Opinions can be expressed on user pages, talk pages, or forums, but not articles. Gearspedia is not a clan recruitment center The overwhelming majority of Gearspedia users play the Gears of War games online. Many of them are members of individual clans in those games. However, there is no clan recruitment on Gearspedia. Outside of individual user pages, references, comparisons, or invitations to join Gears of War clans are forbidden, particularly on articles, talk pages, or any other space where they do not belong. Gearspedia is not censored While Gearspedia should be written in a style that is friendly and formal, it may at times display subject material that can be interpreted as offensive. Provided that this information is factual and consistent with the Gears of War universe, it should not be censored. An example is the quote "My ass! Well, you can forget about the adjustments to your Longshot-scope," which should not be altered to read "My a**!" Additionally, offensive or triggering subjects depicted in Gears of War such as rape or abortion should not be written out. Gearspedia is not The Coalition While Gears of War is a Epic Games-created series that is now handled by The Coalition, Gearspedia is not affiliated with The Coalition, Microsoft, Epic Games, or other studios. Anyone having issues or thoughts regarding Gears of War may go here. "Submissions" by people requesting or demanding that we make additions or changes, or demands for DLC, will be treated as spam. What Gearspedia is not Category:Browse